Harry Potter and the Chamber of Sadists
by Draco-Is-Mine-So-There
Summary: Sequal to night of passion. Harry and Draco are in love....or are they? New class, new teacher, and lots and lots of slash! I suck at descriptions that don't give away the entire plot. Read please! I'll be your best friend of you do!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, I am just borrowing them for my own personal amusement.**

Well, here's the sequal to my first story which was entitled "Harry Potter and the Night of Passion" if you read that story and liked it then you will probably like this one, if you read it and did not like it because the description was crappy, shut up and I'll fix it, this one is much better. If you did not read it then you have no opinion and I suggest you read it otherwise you'll be lost. Enjoy. No flames --

* * *

It was a hot day, as hot as they get in August. Even hotter than outside was inside the bedroom of Draco Malfoy. Currently, he was enjoying the day after his honeymoon with his beloved husband Harry Potter. 

"Hey! Don't you two ever give it a rest?" asked Lucius Malfoy as he walked in on them for the umpteenth time that day. He did not like the sight of his son and the kid he hated the most exposing themselves to one another and making love like wild animals. Though it is in the nature of a Malfoy to be wonderful in bed, it is not in the nature of one to be barbaric about it, and eating hot fudge off The Boy Who Lived's member is defiantly barbaric.

"Hey! Don't you ever knock?" said Draco crossly. He knew that his father did not approve of Harry, but he also believed that he should be more polite around him, as Harry was his husband, and they were starting a new life together whether his daddy approved of it or not. "Besides Dad, we have a right to have sex, we're madly in love." He then proceeded to nibble Harry's ear affectionately while Lucius stood there in an appalled manner.

"You should at least have the decency to wait until it's dark outside, people 50miles away can hear you going at it!"

"Well, we're married now so we shouldn't have to wait dad!" Draco said somewhat crossly. "I know that you don't appreciate the fact that Harry and I are in love, but you can at least pretend! You are so mean!" He then burst into tears, Lucius, disgusted, got to the point of his visit.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving for a while, I have this meeting with Master, something about a chamber and joining forces with Dumbledore, a lot of nonsense really, but ever since he lost to that damned Potter, oh, that's right, you're in here aren't you? Oh well, it's in the open and we all have to live with it now" He threw a glare in Harry's direction, causing Draco again to burst into tears. "Anyway, ever since Potter spared his life he's been acting all good and frankly he's gotten boring. Yeah, so I have to go, you boys should start packing up your stuff considering the fact that there is only a week left until you go back to school." And with that he turned on his heel and walked off.

"Sorry about him honey," said Draco as he gave Harry an affectionate hug.

"It's okay, I've had to deal with him before, he's just going to have to get used to the fact that you and I are in love and there's nothing he can do about it. We might as well begin packing." They got up from their nice position and began packing their things.

"Sweety, I'm nervous," said Draco as he gave Harry a look of apprehension.

"Oh and why is that?" Harry asked looking up from his trunk.

"Well, no one at school knows that I like boys, and they definitely don't know that I am married to one, and a Gryffindor at that!"

"Is it something to be ashamed of?"

"Well, considering Slytherins all hate Gryffindors, yes, it sort of is, but I love you and whatever my friends have to say about you, well, they can shove it up their a-"

"Hey, we have a while until your dad gets home, do you want to have another go? I have caramel."

"That sounds just lovely dear." Harry then removed his caramel from his bag and put it all over his penis. After he was fully hard Draco began to lick it off.

"Mmmppppfffphrrrmmmccccmmmmph" Said Draco.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to take my meat out of your mouth before you say something dearest." Draco obeyed, reluctantly.

"I said I am going to get fat from all the stuff I eat off of you." By this time he was erect himself and eager to enter. He commanded Harry to bend over, which he was only too grateful to do. Harry was over-joyed when he noticed that his engorgement charm had worked on Draco as Draco made his way inside Harry. Bliss surged through both of their bodies with each pelvic thrust Draco made, moaning and screaming, Draco finally came inside of Harry just as Harry was getting happy again. Draco had to catch his breath after this one, a bigger tally-wacker is a lot of work for someone who is not used to it, and he wants to keep his Pooky Wooky happy. After his breath was caught up, he bent over, allowing Harry to penetrate his posterior. Harry was not as giving as Draco was; he was mostly there for himself and didn't give a damn if Draco was happy. Harry was rough, and he was a premature ejaculator, but still, Draco was an actor and he moaned and screamed and yelled and dug his nails into the mattress just as he would have done for Goyle. _Goyle, that's a good memory_ he thought. Imagining Goyle, he enjoyed the sex with Harry even more, Goyle was huge.

Finally, they finished as Harry came two minutes after he began, but Draco wasn't complaining, he felt a little guilty thinking of Goyle as his husband made love to him.

Getting ready to go at it again, they both heard a loud crack, and who should show up but that nuisance Dobby the House Elf.

"Damn it! Always at the worst times! What do you want you little wanker?" Harry said rudely to the elf, he always shows up in the worst possible moments.

"Well, Dobby wishes to inform Harry Potter that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be at Hogwart's this year and Harry Potter must not go to school." The elf said bowing to Harry.

"DAMMIT!" yelled Draco, "You stupid elf, Voldemort is now on our side, he joined ages ago! Now go away you bloody git!" With that he picked up Dobby and threw him out the window, thus resulting in his death.

"Oh, my hero!" Harry squealed. "Now, where were we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train ride to Hogwart's was very odd. Ron and Draco still didn't really like each other, and he kept throwing jealous glances at Harry and Draco, they were making out every five minutes. The only reason he was jealous was that his boyfriend Viktor was gone; playing Quidditch in Bulgaria and Ron didn't have anyone to make out with. So he just sat there, wondering what people where to think of him because he murdered Hermione last year. Perhaps he would get all the fame. Surely Harry wouldn't be famous anymore now that Voldemort was no longer evil?

The ride to school was finally over and Ron was very grateful. He got off quickly and found a carriage that didn't have Harry or his bitch Draco in it.

The sorting took forever as well, there were eleven new Gryffindor, five of them were males and five of them were females, and one Ron couldn't figure out the gender of, no one could really. Alone Ron sat, wondering how on earth he was going to make it through seventh year without his best friend, Dumbledore finally stood up to give his beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwart's. As you all know, Voldemort had joined forces with us, but what you didn't know is that he's a new teacher here, and his subject is a little different. About five years ago we had a run-in with the Chamber of Secrets and Voldemort, Tom as I like to call him, is the only one who can open it, besides Harry that is, and he spent all summer redecorating it and preparing it for new lessons and free-time use. Its new name is the Chamber of Sadists and Tom and one of his servants, Lucius, will be teaching the new courses: S&M 101 and advanced Bondage." Everyone applauded and Ron sat in amazement as the speech sunk in, he didn't even listen to anymore of what Dumbledore had to say.

Harry and Draco looked at each other from afar, Draco looked worried and Harry grinned, fear is good, oh yes, it is very good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, I don't know about this, what will Viktor say?" Ron was extremely worried because Harry had signed them for S&M 101. Viktor and he hadn't really done much flaunting of their love, as it was new and he didn't want to do anything that may harm it.

"Don't worry Ron, he'll understand, and he knows that I would never do anything to harm you in any way...too badly." Harry was walking with Ron and Draco down to the chamber; this was to be their first lesson. As they walked in, Harry and Ron realized that it had been changed a lot over the years. Instead of snakes all over the place, there were whips and chains. The only light were red candles and some of them looked suggestive. There were bondage couches, bondage chairs, even a couple of bondage hammocks. There were chains all over the walls for people to be hand cuffed to, Harry knew he was going to like this class. Draco on the other hand was terrified, he knew Harry was selfish in bed, but he didn't know what he was going to do to him.

As Voldemort entered the classroom the class got silent.

"Okay class" said a very fruity Voldemort "I am Professor Voldy and this" he then pointed as Lucius, "Is my very lovely assistant Lucius. I will begin class today by taking roll!" As Voldy took roll, Ron's mind began to wander. He had kind of a crush on Draco; though he knew that he and Harry were married he still had a bit of hope. He noticed that Harry was a dominating bastard and he hoped that Draco wouldn't put up with it.

After roll was taken Voldy proceeded to explain what the class was about. He explained the basic use of whips and chains today and told the class to practice on their own. Harry soon learned that he got more pleasure from hurting Draco, and Draco didn't like this much, but what could he do?

Several weeks went by after the term had begun, Harry was beginning to get really good at S&M and Draco was not. He had been wandering a lot lately and found some comfort somewhere that he dared not tell Harry about.

One day in the Chamber, Harry was getting pleasure from being chained to a wall and having Draco whip him.

"Harder you prat!" Draco was not good at being mean and did not enjoy one bit inflicting pain upon his lover, but if it's what Harry wants….

"That's not nearly hard enough!" Draco began to cry, he had been doing this a lot lately, "Oh great, don't cry, here, I'm hard, wanna suck my cock? I know how much you love that!" And Draco did love that, in fact, he loved it too much that he accidentally bit Harry. Hard. Irate, Harry stabbed Draco in the eye with his bleeding member and said "What did you do that for? Now whip me, you've lost your sucking privileges!"

"I'm not in the mood anymore" said Draco crying again.

"You're never in the mood anymore, quit your crying!"

"All you care about is sex, you don't care about my feelings, did it ever occur to you that maybe I want more than sex in this relationship?"

"No."

"Why don't we ever talk?"

"We talk! All the time! We're talking right now!"

"I mean—you know what I mean!"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen!"

"How could—why'd you—you're so mean!" and with that Draco ran from the Chamber sobbing, leaving Harry and his bloody penis on the wall.

"What was that all about?" Dumbledore had walked in; he was wearing a rather odd looking leather one-piece suite.

"Oh, he's being a drama queen." Said Harry as Dumbledore began helping him down.

"Maybe he's not being a drama queen, maybe he just wants more love and friendship from you." Dumbledore then turned around and walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco, there's something I want to tell you!"

"Oh Harry, I have news for you too, but go ahead!"

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you cry, I love you, I truly do and I won't be so selfish anymore. I love you with all my heart." He kissed Draco "Oh yes, what were you going to tell me?"

"Well…..I'm pregnant.

* * *

**Oh the suspense! **

**A/N: well, here's the first chapter, story should be complete by next chapter...if not then it won't. Yeah...hope you liked, please review, I review every story I read and you should all do the same, if not then it'll burn your soul. **


End file.
